


Behind Closed Doors

by nanuk_dain



Series: The Sinking of the Laconia Slash Fanart [6]
Category: The Sinking of the Laconia (2011)
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Manip, Photoshop, Sexy Times, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartenstein and Mortimer enjoy their time alone. To the fullest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clonesgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonesgirl/gifts).



> My dear clonesgirl wished for a sequel to the last manip "Temptation", and well, what can I say, I was already working on it at that point XD So here it is - a peek at what happens once Mortimer and Hartenstein are finally alone. I hope you guys like it! ^^ (PS: It may not look like it, but this manip actually has 34 layers XD)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/111345/111345_original.jpg)


End file.
